


Closer

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-27
Updated: 2002-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Daniel get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

Jack was amazed by how not-weird kissing Daniel was. He'd expected that he'd freak out, but no, he was completely comfortable. This was normal, this was **right**.

He paused to look at Daniel, giddy with relief at the complete lack of freaking, running cautious hands up under Daniel's shirt and lifting it over his head. Beautiful, and not weird at all, his hands seemingly unable to get enough of Daniel's bare skin. Daniel pulled Jack's shirt off and straddled his lap, moving in for another kiss, and Jack reached down to fondle a jean-clad ass. "Bed," he breathed into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel stopped to look thoughtfully into Jack's eyes. "Are you...?" he started, then stopped, and agreed, "Okay." He stood and offered Jack his hand, pausing at the door to kiss Jack again and whisper, "I love you."

There was Daniel's bed, and Jack reflected that he really should be freaking out right about now, but instead there was just anticipation. He vaguely hoped that he wouldn't be terrible, that he wouldn't freeze and have no idea what to do, but Daniel stripped off the rest of his clothes and Jack suddenly had plenty of ideas. _Oh!_

"Clothes," Daniel observed, smiling, and Jack stripped in a daze. They lay down together, and Jack's hands found Daniel with a will of their own, touching, stroking, exploring, and it was completely natural. He'd wondered what it would be like, but that seemed silly now. It was sex, and sex was always different, except when it was boring and terrible and this was wonderful.

Then Daniel paused a moment, and Jack could tell he was assessing Jack's comfort level. Apparently he liked what he saw, because he smiled a sweet mischievous smile, then went down on Jack, and that was reassuringly familiar. It wasn't his first blow job, it was just a really good blow job, and he was writhing and shaking and making more noise than he usually did--"God, yes!" and moaning. Okay, it was **Daniel**, but still familiar. **More** familiar because it was Daniel, the best friend he'd ever had, and he loved Daniel. It felt overwhelmingly right.

Just like, in that moment of overwhelming rightness, it only felt fair to return the favor, shoving Daniel flat on his back and sucking his dick and swallowing his come without any sense of unfamiliarity despite it being the first time. It just seemed the thing to do. And then they snuggled, and Jack marvelled, "How can anyone think this is wrong?" and they kissed and held each other. It was perfect, it was right, and he felt so close to Daniel, lying there in his arms after sharing this.

And then, about twenty minutes later, it hit. _Jesus! I'm **so** going to get court-martialed! _

He didn't sit bolt upright and wail, "What did we do?" That would be rude. But he panicked, and lay there shaking and hoping Daniel didn't notice because he didn't want Daniel to think it was him.

Of course, Daniel noticed. He just pulled Jack closer and petted his hair and kissed the top of his head, and Jack felt himself calm, but there was still a little creeping anxiety, waiting to pounce again.

"Sorry," Jack muttered into Daniel's shoulder.

"My first time, my boyfriend freaked out, too," Daniel reassured. "It happens."

"You didn't," Jack observed bitterly.

"I freaked before the fact," Daniel contradicted, with rueful humor, "and therefore, being pre-freaked for our convenience, was fairly well adjusted to the idea and better equipped to be comforting."

That was a strange relief to Jack, that he wasn't unusually lame or something, that this was a normal reaction. "It wasn't... until I started thinking about court martials and stuff..."

"I know," Daniel reassured with a kiss.

Oddly, the knowledge of the shared freaking experience almost felt like it brought them closer than the sex. It was something they shared that he'd never shared with another lover, something he wasn't sure he could explain to someone who hadn't experienced it. At least, not without feeling stupid.

"Did he just freak the once?" Jack asked hopefully.

Daniel paused, looking for the right words, then said, "I think he had mini-freaks a few times after, but his family was... not liberal," a rueful snort, "kind of bible-thumpers, and he was young." Daniel sighed. "When he came out to them, they told him they'd shoot me if they ever saw me again."

"Shit," Jack muttered sympathetically. Poor kid. Some people just shouldn't have children.

They snuggled closer with matching sighs, and fell asleep.


End file.
